In several types of sports, such as golf, hockey, baseball, softball, tee ball, and cricket, an individual may use a club with a ball-striking face to strike an object such as a ball. For each sport, a variety of clubs may be used. In particular, golf clubs may include a driver-type golf club, a fairway wood-type golf club, a hybrid-type golf club, an iron-type golf club, a wedge-type golf club, and a putter-type golf club. During use or in transporting, one or more golf club heads may become worn and potentially dented or scraped. For example, a golf club such as a putter may be rattled against other clubs in a golf bag during transporting, and the golf club head may become undesirably scratched and/or dented. A golf club head with a high hardness may suitably resist wear and denting.
Alignment features may be included on a golf club head, particularly in a putter-type golf club, so as to potentially improve alignment relative to a golf ball and thereby enhance the performance of an individual. For instance, proper alignment between the golf club head and the golf ball may result in better and consistent control over the distance, direction, spin, and/or speed of the golf ball. Conversely, an off-center impact may result between the golf club head and the golf ball. To avoid an off-center impact, the individual may direct his or her vision over the golf club head to improve alignment between the golf club head and the golf ball. To ease and improve the individual's visual alignment or boost the individual's confidence, various alignment features may be included on the golf club head.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the various views of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.